


Caelum

by capricornus



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Icarus - Fandom, Patroclus - Fandom, The Iliad - Homer, The Odyssey - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Yandere, apollo is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornus/pseuds/capricornus
Relationships: Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Caelum

Icarus, Icarus, I cherished your white wide wings; you were coming to me, determination in your drunk in love gaze.   
Against the wind’s claws your won and here you stood as a hero on my flaming embrace. I suck the delicious nectar your blood provides. Your moans snap me out of my daze but you are still under my spell. Dainty fingers roughly griping the back of my neck and a melodious voice screaming to never leave you. Of course, baby I do not intend to let you go, you will either die in my nest or live the eternity chained to me.   
I could finally caress your curves that I spend so much time watching from up there. There isn’t any barrier between us now. And to prove my point I enter in the deepest part of your core. Walls made of velvet envelope me and your voice chanted a melodious prier, begging me like the god I’m. yes, darling sing for me only for me! I will make you spell my name letter by letter until your voice dies out and the only way to call for me will be to write my name in your bloody sweat coat skin! I stuff myself so deep that your throat gurgle and your thin hips stutter. Your wax wings were melting, an agonizing trail was burning your soft skin. In order to smooth the pain away I licked your freckled tears cheeks. But against your delicious golden pigmentation my sadistic trait couldn’t help to bit hard. Your back arch against my teeth. This sudden movement drive me to a place inside that made you feel stars brighter than Andromeda’s galaxy. So magnificent you were Icarus. You came in a languish whimper with a dangerous promise attached to your lips. You love me you said, oh Icarus by this tree words you seal your destiny. As you close your blueish eyelid, I whisper those words back.  
I … love … you.


End file.
